


Amidst the Chaos

by idmakeitbehave



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Meet-Cute, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: You're performing at a local bar when you notice a beautiful man with the saddest eyes you've ever seen.(Song is Orpheus by Sara Bareilles (It's beautiful and you should check it out if you don't know it))
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Amidst the Chaos

Your friend who worked at a local bar downtown had convinced you to play a song or two tonight despite your protests. It had been a while, but sometimes there was no better therapy than playing to a crowd of strangers. 

You stood off to the side of the small stage, adjusting your outfit one last time before heading out. It was a bit of an odd one to say the least, but you loved it- your alien print skirt and bright red flats stood out against your plain black t-shirt. A silver sunflower clip pinned your hair back, letting your bangs hang loosely. 

The bar was relatively quiet tonight for a Friday. Small groups of people gathered here and there, filling most of the tables. The atmosphere called for something soothing, you thought to yourself as you tried to decide what song to play. 

One table caught your attention. The group was dressed casually, but the majority of them still seemed to command a professional presence. They talked and laughed amongst themselves quietly, but one of them sat disconnected from the rest. He was younger, about your age, and beautiful, but he had a kind of sadness in his eyes. He followed along with the group, nodding noncommittally and smiling politely, but he just seemed so tired. 

You made your way to the small stage, perching on the stool the owner had set up for the performers tonight. You tuned your guitar quietly, surveying the crowd once more before settling on a song. 

The first chords came out slowly, and the din in the room settled down as they heard the music. You looked down at the ground as you began to sing, nerves threatening to unsettle you. 

_Come by the fire, lay down your head_  
_My love, I see you're growing tired_  
_So set the bad day by the bed, and rest a while_  
_Your eyes can close_  
_You don't have to do a thing but listen to me sing_

_I know you miss the world, the one you knew_  
_The one where everything made sense_  
_Because you didn't know the truth, that's how it works_  
_'Til the bottom drops out and you learn_  
_We're all just hunters seeking solid ground_

You looked up now, just briefly, and saw the man with the sad eyes staring at you before you glanced at the ground again. When you looked up again, he had looked away, but one of the men near him nudged a girl with blonde pigtails and a hot pink dress and they looked at the man slyly. 

_Don't stop trying to find me here amidst the chaos_  
_Though I know it's blinding, there's a way out_  
_Say out loud_  
_We will not give up on love now_

_No fear, don't you turn like Orpheus, just stay here_  
_Hold me in the dark, and when the day appears_  
_We'll say_  
_We did not give up on love today_

You felt eyes burning into you as you sang, and you looked back in the direction of the table. Everyone was listening raptly, but you couldn’t help but stare at the man from before, your eyes meeting for a brief moment. There was so much emotion swimming in those hazel eyes and you felt the unfamiliar urge to run a hand through his unruly curls. 

_I'll show you good, restore your faith_  
_I'll try and somehow make a meaning of the poison in this place_  
_Convince you love, don't breathe it in_  
_You were written in the stars that we are swimming in_  
_And it has no name, no guarantee_  
_It's just the promise of a day I know that some may never see_  
_But that's enough, if the bottom drops out_  
_I hope my love was someone else's solid ground_

_Don't stop trying to find me here amidst the chaos_  
_Though I know it's blinding, there's a way out_  
_Say out loud_  
_We will not give up on love now_  
_No fear, don't you turn like Orpheus, just stay here_  
_Hold me in the dark, and when the day appears_  
_We'll say_  
_We did not give up on love today_  
_We'll say_  
_We did not give up on love today_

You played the final chords, the song fading as the bar patrons clapped. The next performer was waiting off to the side, so you gave an awkward little curtsy and wave to the audience before moving towards your guitar case and packing up.

Once the next performer began, you moved towards the bar and ordered a drink before settling in to listen. Their voice was beautiful, and you smiled at the song. 

“Excuse me?” A quiet voice broke you out of your reverie as the song ended. You looked up and nearly dropped your drink from shock. It was _him_. The beautiful man with the sad eyes. 

“Oh, hi!” 

He was taken aback by the luminous smile you gave his way. “I just- I just wanted to say you have a beautiful voice. And it was a beautiful song.” The man spoke quickly, wringing his hands together anxiously. 

You smiled again, head tilting towards him as you brushed your hair out of your face. “Thank you, that really means a lot. I, uh, I actually thought you could use it.”

The man looked surprised, his eyes widening. “Me?” 

“Yeah, I, oh wow, this is going to sound really forward,” you started, laughing nervously, “but you’re just so lovely and you looked- well, you looked so sad. I didn’t want you to look so sad.” 

The man’s mouth dropped open for a moment before breaking into a small smile that finally reached his eyes. “I don’t think I could ever be sad listening to you sing.”

It was your turn to be speechless and you both stood there staring at each other for a moment before you spoke again. “I’m Y/N.”

“I’m Spencer. Spencer Reid.” 

“Well, Spencer Reid, I would be more than happy to play you another song. Anything to see that beautiful smile.” You surprised yourself with your boldness, and he blushed at your words. Something about this man made you want to do anything you could to keep that sadness out of his eyes. 

“I think I’m going to have to take you up on that.”


End file.
